


A Little Something For You

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lung Cancer, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) Eddie leaves his boyfriend a note in his locker. Something *special*.Oneshot/drabble





	A Little Something For You

Eddie was walking with his friend Mike when he saw his boyfriend coming in the other direction down the hallway. His eyes lit up, and he waved Mike on--Mike in turn rolled his eyes good-naturedly because he knew how these two could get. Richie swooped down to get a kiss from his Eds. 

"I left you a little something in your locker," Eddie said cheerfully, grabbing Richie's hand as they started to walk. 

"Aw babe!" Richie squealed, squeezing his hand. Eddie was so cute! His cute bowl of spaghetti... Uh, inside joke.

Anyway. They went to his locker. His back was turned so he didn't see Eddie's smirk. Inside was a folded piece of paper: presumably a note, or a love letter. 

Richie unfolded it. 

"...oh god what the  _fuck is that--?!"_

"It's a picture of a cancerous lung," Eddie said smugly. "Which means stop smoking, you ass!"

He hit his arm, though lightly. Richie looked sheepish. 

"...but don't worry," Eddie added a little softer now. "I'll send you a real love note after."


End file.
